


“You’re cute when you’re half asleep.”

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble a day, M/M, dia day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: Just a short little drabble about soft mornings!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	“You’re cute when you’re half asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm starting a challenge to write a drabble a day! Varying length from like 200 words to 2000 words. This is a pretty short one. I'm using dialogue prompts for all of them, so if you have any prompts you'd like me to write for, feel free to send me an ask on tumblr @unwieldyink or comment on this fic! Thank you for reading!

Nico awoke to fingers running through his hair. Which, in all honesty, was not the worst way to be woken up.

Will pushed his fingers through Nico’s hair once more. “Hey babe. You awake?”

Nico groaned, too sluggish to come up with a coherent response, and snuggled closer to Will.

Will laughed. “Nico, baby, you gotta get up. It’s almost time for breakfast.”

Nico propped his chin up on Will’s chest, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. “And why does that mean I have to wake up?”

“If we don’t go now, we’ll miss all the good stuff. Like the bagels.”

Nico closed his eyes again, but left his head propped up. His blew air over his lips. “Who cares about bagels. I like sleep better.” He cracked one eye open to look at Will. “You’re just a dumb rise-with-the-sun Apollo kid, is what’s happening. That’s why you wanna get up.” Nico was vaguely aware that his words were slurring together, but couldn’t muster up the energy to care.

Will grinned, but said nothing.

“What’re you smiling at,” Nico mumbled, closing his eyes.

“You.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Because…” Will tapped Nico on the nose. “You’re cute when you’re half asleep.”

Nico groaned again, letting himself fall face first onto Will’s chest.


End file.
